


Under the Table

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: At the Christmas Event, Duffy gives Charlie some pleasure whilst under the table. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	Under the Table

What the...?

It took a couple of seconds for Charlie’s mind to register what was going on when he felt the zip of his trousers being pulled down, whilst he was sat at the table. It was a Christmas event that they’d organised for the staff on their day off and Charlie couldn’t believe Duffy was doing this! What if she was caught?

She gently exposed him from his boxers and tiptoed her fingertips against his penis. Charlie swallowed. Jesus fucking Christ! 

Charlie’s cock twitched, especially when she ran her fingertips against the tip of his penis. Removing her finger from the precum that had gathered against him, she sucked her finger clean. 

Charlie swallowed. Receiving a blowjob underneath the table at a party wasn’t something he’d ever done before but he found it caused a massive adrenaline rush through his body. He picked up his wine glass and necked back the contents.

Leaning forward, Duffy placed a gentle kiss against his tip. Charlie’s breathing quickened feeling her lips against him, fuck. He closed his eyes as Duffy licked his tip and took him into her mouth, her hair falling in front of her face. 

Charlie’s hand found Duffy’s hair and he gripped it. Opening his eyes, he caught Duffy’s gaze from under the table. Her large green eyes sparkled and Charlie didn’t know what to say. He found his thought process was interrupted when Duffy began to suck against him.

Charlie wasn’t exactly the quietest when it came to sex so to find himself in a room full of people, some of whom were superior to him, Charlie struggled to contain his moans. Especially when Charlie felt Duffy’s mouth take him deeper.

His eyes flickered closed. God.. he was so going to blow inside that pretty, hot mouth of hers especially if she continued to suck him so hard. Duffy’s tongue continued to play against him. She sucked, she teased, she licked, she nibbled. She loved watching his reaction, the way he was trying so hard not to let anyone know their little secret. 

“You alright Charlie?”

He opened his eyes and nodded to Josh. “Uh huh, it’s just a bit warm.”

He swallowed again when Duffy once again took him deeper. 

“Sure, mate?”

“Yes. Have you seen Duffy, she’s been gone a while?” He tried to deflect the topic of conversation. He felt a small hum of acknowledgment against his penis, as Duffy heard her name being mentioned. 

“She’s probably talking. You know what women are like.” Josh laughed gently and Charlie nodded in agreement, women found everything and anything to discuss. 

Charlie struggled to keep his flow of conversation with Josh as he felt a familiar flutter in his stomach. Shit.. Oh fuck...

Her eyes widened and she began to swallow feeling his hot juices trickle down her throat. She waited until he’d finished coming before moving her mouth. She licked her lips, brushed the sides of her mouth with her thumb and gently placed Charlie Junior back inside his boxers. Slowly and quietly, she zipped up his jeans and crawled along the table, hoping to get away without anyone noticing what she did. Or how long she’d spent under the table.

“Where’ve you been?” Josh asked as she returned to the table, brushing down her dress.

“The bathroom.” Duffy smiled and returned to the seat beside Charlie. She lent over, kissed his cheek and whispered quietly, “Merry Christmas, Charlie.”

Placing his hand on her leg, Charlie squeezed it and whispered; “You are a very naughty girl!”

His hand ran further up her thigh, closer to her centre. Moving her hand to the place she needed him to touch her, she said quietly, “You and I both know how much better I am when I’ve been bad.”


End file.
